


Не самая лучшая идея

by Amarillis_Beladonna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Hale-Stilinski family, Multi, allusion to incest, some kind of disputable humor, very bizarre Cora
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:23:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis_Beladonna/pseuds/Amarillis_Beladonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Несколько раз в своей недолгой жизни Стайлз думал, что наступил окончательный и бесповоротный пиздец, но каждый раз он сильно ошибался.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не самая лучшая идея

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Teen Wolf 2014

Несколько раз в своей недолгой жизни Стайлз думал, что наступил окончательный и бесповоротный пиздец, но каждый раз он сильно ошибался.  
Первый раз был в девять лет, когда умерла его мама. Тогда Стайлз ещё не знал слова "пиздец", но смерть Клаудии Стилински была такой окончательной и бесповоротной, что Стайлз просто пытался не сдохнуть и хоть как-то жить дальше сам, потому что так хотела бы мама. В конце концов, у него неплохо это получалось: спартанская жизнь с отцом, вечно пропадающим на работе, постепенно вошла в размеренное русло, а материнскую любовь ему заменила – о'кей, попыталась заменить, и не то чтобы совсем безуспешно – мама лучшего друга, Мелисса Маккол.  
Второй раз, когда мир Стайлза перевернулся с ног на голову, случился на шестнадцатом году жизни, когда Скотт стал оборотнем. Тогда Стилински уже знал слово "пиздец" и вполне успешно им оперировал, пытаясь попутно смириться с тем, что сверхъестественное существует, и не рехнуться. К такому жизнь Стайлза вовсе не готовила. Но, в конце концов, выясняется, что не так это и плохо, когда твой друг оборотень, а ты оказываешься в самом центре сверхъестественных событий. Разумеется, не так плохо лишь до тех пор, пока он не пытается тебя сожрать, но с этим Стайлз научился справляться с помощью аконита, рябины и Эллисон.  
Третий раз случается в семнадцать, когда слово "пиздец" прочно входит в лексикон Стайлза, используется ежедневно и почти теряет свой сакральный смысл. Даже обидно, что им уже не так эффектно можно обозначить тот факт, что он пара Дерека-грёбаного-альфы-Хейла, который абсолютно непререкаемым тоном заявил Стайлзу, что намерен с ним встречаться. После недолгих раздумий приходится признать идею побега на Аляску несостоятельной и перейти к мыслям о том, как смириться с очередным пиздецом. Но всё оказалось вовсе не так плохо, как ожидал Стайлз: Дерек оказался на удивление неплохим бойфрендом и внимательным любовником, когда снял свою маску угрюмого имбецила.  
После всего этого к четвёртому пиздецу, случившемуся через неделю после двадцатилетия, Стайлз отнёсся почти философски и даже не стал психовать. Когда Кора как-то вечером за ужином заявила, что хочет ребёнка от него, потому что стае нужны щенки для укрепления связей, а Дерек неприлично громко заржал, как он делает только в кругу семьи, Стайлз невозмутимо предложил ей присоединиться к ним с Дереком в постели. Щенки действительно были нужны, ведь они с Хейлом явно их не заведут без чьей-либо помощи, да и Кора, наконец, чем-нибудь себя займёт. И, судя по улыбке Дерека, тот совсем не собирался возражать против появления маленького Стилински-Хейла в семье, даже таким странным способом.  
Распахивая перед Корой дверь в их с Дереком спальню спустя пару часов, Стайлз внезапно подумал, что отец, после знакомства с Хейлом поставивший крест на нём, как на продолжателе рода, обрадуется внуку. Остаётся лишь надеяться, что через год или около того Стайлз не будет считать, что мысль завести ребёнка на троих была очередным пиздецом, потому что ругаться такими словами при грудном младенце не самая лучшая идея.


End file.
